The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Gardenia augusta, a member of the Rubiaceae family, hereinafter referred to by its cultivar name ‘PIIGA-I’. This cultivar is grown primarily as an ornamental for landscape use and for use as a potted plant.
The cultivar originated from open-pollination of Gardenia augusta ‘MADGA I’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,988) in Dearing, Ga., and was selected from the progeny by continued evaluation for floral characteristics, growth habit, and cold hardiness.
‘PIIGA-I’ has been asexually reproduced by softwood cuttings in Watkinsville, Ga. since 2005, and the characteristics of the cultivar have been stable and reproduced true-to-type in successive vegetative generations.